This invention relates generally to security systems, and more particularly, to providing multiple electronic points of access to the network of the security system.
Security systems within homes and office buildings are formed using a series of networked devices. A system controller is typically installed in a location such as a basement, utility room or closet. The system controller monitors and/or controls the devices installed on the network, which may be sensors to monitor and control access to doors, smoke and/or heat sensors, temperature control and the like.
Several types of sensors may be used to detect door openings and closings. A sensor is typically installed proximate to each door that is to be monitored. For example, mechanical contacts, reed switch/magnet combinations, and infrared (IR) sensors may be used.
Over time, software updates, upgrades, changes in configuration, and calibrations are installed and/or performed on the security system and/or devices installed on the system. Devices may have a terminal or test point through which the adjustments may be manually performed, but this is difficult and inefficient, as well as intrusive into an area which may be in use. Also, data logs, such as a log record of when and how many times a door is accessed or a log of temperature changes within an area of the building, may be accessed for security or maintenance reasons. Installation, monitoring and upgrading functions are typically accomplished at the system controller, such as via laptop computer. As the system controller is typically located in an area that may be difficult and/or inconvenient to access, it may be more difficult to perform these functions in a timely manner and/or on a regular basis as desired.
Therefore, a need exists for providing an ability to communicate with the system controller and other devices installed on the network of the security system from additional locations on the network. Certain embodiments of the present invention are intended to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the description and drawings set forth below.